Eggman Has the Master Plan
by The Anon of Mystery
Summary: Sonic is having a bad day. He is trapped in a fight to the death with a robot that is powered by the Master Emerald. He barely escapes with his life only to collapse under the loss of blood. Once he returns home, the day goes from bad to worse.
1. Shot Down

Nothing to say here, except your in for a weird read. Review if you want.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shot Down**

Sonic is standing in the corner. He is holding his broken right arm with his left hand. Just about fifty feet away from him is the robot which caused this. This robot is a new line of robots in Eggman's arsenal. It's sole purpose is to destroy Sonic, but this one's different. Eggman found a power source that is better than a Chaos Emerald. Eggman went with the Master Emerald. Knuckles willingly sold it Eggman. The reason is unknown at the moment to Sonic. Right now, Sonic has been lured to one of Eggman's secret safe houses. As soon as Sonic entered the suspiciously empty room, he was struck by Eggman's robot. Sonic doesn't have the Chaos Emeralds on him, so all he can do is avoid. The robot charges right at Sonic. Sonic uses his quick step to dodge the attack. The robot crashes through the wall, thus giving Sonic an opening to escape. Without thinking twice because he know that he is in over his head, Sonic runs for it.

While Sonic is running through the green hills on his way to Amy's house, it had just occurred to him that Eggman wasn't piloting the robot. Before Sonic could even make it half way to his destination, his vision begins to get blurry. He removes his hand from his arm to notice the blood on it. He then looks back to see that trail of blood that he left behind while escaping from the robot. It's the last thing he saw before collapsing right in the grass under the heat of the sun. There is not a soul who lives in this area, so Sonic thinks that he is done for. While he unconscious, he dreams about what could have possessed Knuckles to hand over the Master Emerald. He thinks about a situation in which Eggman could have conned him out of it.

Sonic wakes up a few hours after. He jumps up from the bed he is laying in. He looks around quickly to notice that this is Tails' place. He then lets out a sigh of relief. He tries to move his right arm, but to no avail. Sonic lays back down again in the white bed. He is thinking about how he can find Eggman and confront him for doing this. Sonic then looks over to his left. He notices a tray with a glass of water on it and a note. Sonic reads the note while drinking the water.

"I had to step out for a second. I hope you don't mind, but I tried to use you as a test subject for my research. The water contains a calcium substance which should repair any broken bone in your body within and hour or two. If it doesn't work, then nothing will happen. I suggest you stay until I return since you lost a very large amount of blood. The remote to the TV should be under your pillow."

Sonic grabs the remote, then he hit the power button. A part of the wall that is in front of the bed pushed out and turned to reveal a 60 inch HDTV. Sonic begins to channel surf. Tails arrives once Sonic finally found a channel to watch.

"What happened," Sonic asked while scratching his head.

"You were in the country," Tails said. "You were laying down face first in the grass under the sun while holding your arm. You were in a pool of blood as well."

"I remember now," Sonic said. "Wait a minute. How did I get clean?"

"Cream handled that," Tails said. "I had to bring her home."

"Ah," Sonic said. "Do you know where Knuckles is? I need to talk to him."

"Nope," Tails said. "Who or what kicked your ass?"

"One of Eggman's robots that was powered by the Master Emerald," Sonic said. "That is why I need to talk to Knuckles."

"Hmm," Tails said. "Now that you mention it. I did see him on my way back just now. I don't know where he was going."

"Damn," Sonic said. "Well, I have to go to Amy's house."

"But your arm is still broken," Tails said. "I think it would be best if I transport you there."

"Alright," Sonic said.

Tails touches a button on his watch. A portal forms right on top of Sonic. The portal sucks Sonic in and it lets him out in Amy's house. Sonic is in the living room right now. He screams Amy's name while checking the bottom floor first. No one is in the kitchen, the dining room, or the emerald room. The Chaos Emerald are kept at Amy's house because Tails' house used to be attacked by Eggman's robot on an almost daily basis for them. Amy's house was chosen because it too far from Eggman's base for the emeralds to be detected on radar. Sonic walks up the stairs. The first place he checks is Amy's room. To his surprise, he notices three things. Black boots, a red jacket, and a almost naked Amy (Only thing that's left is a bra and panties). Sonic eyes are wide open at the sight of a almost naked Amy, but the clothes is what really has his attention. Sonic then hears a song, sort of a ring tone like quality. It is Eggman's theme from Sonic Adventure 2. It constantly repeats, "I am the Eggman, that's what I am. I am the Eggman. I got the master plan. I am the Eggman." It is coming from the closet, which is right behind him. He turns around, and opens the door.

"What...the...fuck?!!," Sonic said while pointing with his right hand while covering his eyes with his left. He didn't even noticed that Tails' invention worked. He sees Eggman in the closet. Eggman is without a shirt, glasses, and the worst part, pants. All he has with him is a cellphone, which has now been cut off. Sonic then hears the sound of a gun being cocked. He turns around to notice Amy with a handgun. Before Sonic could even think twice, he shot in the leg. He lies right at the foot of Amy's bed. Shadow then appears through the power of Chaos Control. Amy hands Shadow the gun. Eggman calls the police using his cellphone. It seems that Shadow is the fall guy. Anyways, Eggman and Amy get dress, then transfer out of the place using an invention built by Eggman. The cops arrive right after. Sonic is taken to the hospital of course. Shadow is taken to jail, but he escapes shortly thereafter.

Once Sonic wakes up in his hospital, there are only two thing going through his mind. What he saw and a sentence which is (What the fuck?). Sonic has never been so confused in his entire life before. Amy and Eggman? Just the thought of it made him cringe. What would posses Amy to cheat om him is beyond him. He thought that all of their past problems were resolved. What was the problem you asked? It appears as a visitor to his room in the form of Blaze. Tails and Blaze decided to visit Sonic. Sonic is on the third floor of the hospital. His room number is 316. Blaze has some flowers and a get well balloon with her.

"What happened," Tails asked.

"I don't even want to talk about it," Sonic said. "This has been the worst day of my life."

"You can tell your friends anything," Blaze said. "Out with it."

"Okay," Sonic said. "When I arrived at Amy's house, I went to her bedroom. She was half naked."

"Wow," Tails said. "I wish I was there."

"Shut up," Sonic said. "Anyway, I could hear a song coming from the closet. Once I opened the closet, I saw Eggman."

"Hahaha," Tails said. "Your joking, right?"

Sonic just puts his head down in shame.

"Wow," Tails said.

Blaze sits right next to Sonic in his hospital bed. She then hugs him. Sonic's head is on her chest. He starts to cry.

"That completely destroyed me," Sonic said. "I never thought that could happen."

"Wow," Tails said. "This is the second time I have seen Sonic cry."

"Tell me all about it," Blaze said while rubbing Sonic's head.

"So, uhh," Tails said. "You want me to come by later to pick you up?"

"Nope," Blaze said. "I am staying."

"Cool," Tails said. "I'll be back!"

"The Terminator line will not cheer me up this time," Sonic said.

Tails is now taking a walk around the hospital to clear his head so he can think about the situation. What he knows so far is that Eggman and Amy are obviously doing something that even he can't comprehend (He never done it). The reason why is still unclear. Tails thinks back to the time when Sonic and Amy had a problem with their relationship. This was about three years ago in 2005. Apparently, this started happening when Sonic first met Blaze. Since they saved the universe together from Eggman, they became good friends. Blaze's planet was destroyed in the this fight. She had nowhere to go are no one to chill with. This is where Sonic came in the picture. Sonic decided to help her out. He helped her get her own place, find a job, and became her closest friend. Amy had big problems with this of course, but Sonic constantly assured her that nothing was going on between them and that they were just friend and nothing more. Tails remembers all of this, and he thinks that nothing has been going on between Sonic and Blaze. The real kick to Amy is the fact that Sonic used to leave the house after being questioned like this. He would go directly to Blaze's house and tell her everything that happened. Tails now thinks to himself. Blaze has became Sonic's emotional support. This spells bad news. Tails never thought of it like that before. He still doesn't understand why Amy would pull this stunt though. Something else must have happened, but Tails doesn't know what. Either way, first thing Tails does after his brain storm is go to the shrine where Knuckles is supposed to be.

Knuckles isn't there. All Tails comes across is an empty shrine. No Master Emerald is the first thing that Tails notices. He mainly wanted to make sure that Sonic was telling the truth. Before Tails could leave from the shrine, Knuckles arrives. He is wearing a purple suit with a golden cane and green hat.

"What's that get up," Tails asked.

"Ehh," Knuckles said. "You will find out once you grow up."

"Shut up," Tails said. "I said that in a surprised way. Your a pimp?"

"What brings you here little buddy," Knuckles asked.

"What happened with the Master Emerald," Tails asked.

"What," Knuckles said. He runs up the altar to notice that the Master Emerald is missing.

"So you didn't know that it was gone," Tails asked.

"I had no idea," Knuckles said. "I have been gone all day, trying to earn some paper."

"Oh yeah," Tails said. "You heard about what happened to Sonic?"

"Yep," Knuckles said. "Blaze called me and told me on my cell. That's some messed up stuff."

"Yeah," Tails said. "It sucks. Oh well, I got to go home."

"Alright," Knuckles said. "Stay fly."

"Uhh," Tails said. "Okay?"

* * *

So, Sonic has his arm broken and his leg shot in one day. Amy and Eggman are doing the do. Tails has kind of guessed why but he needs more information from Sonic and Blaze to confirm. What the hell is going on? Can Knuckles be trusted?

Next Chapter: The Past and the Present


	2. The Past and the Present

Chapters 1 to 3 were made in advance. Will probably put Chapter 3 up the next day if I find the time to update. Enjoy and reply if you want.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Past and the Present**

Once Tails arrives back to his house, the first thing he does is try to call Amy's cell. She doesn't answer of course. All Tails gets is the voice mail. The voice mail message has been changed from the one Sonic and Amy previously made to one made by Eggman and Amy instead. Tails hangs up the moment it starts. Tails is sitting on his sofa in his living room. He is not worried about the TV, computer, or any of his inventions. Tails' mind is fixed on what the hell could have probably happened to Amy. There is still many things Tails doesn't know about the past between Blaze, Sonic, and Amy; but he needs to find out in order for the mystery to be cracked. While Tails is deep in thought, Cream arrives at his house.

"Tails," Cream said. "I got a phone call from Blaze. What's going on?"

"It so weird," Tails said. "I don't even know myself. I need to know some more things. I have to go back to the hospital to speak with Sonic and Blaze."

"Can I come," Cream asked.

"I guess," Tails said.

Tails uses his watch to transport to the hospital. The main reason being is that visiting hours are up, and only one guest can stay in the room with a patient over night. Sonic is sleeping at the moment. It's most likely because of all the painkillers he is on. Blaze is sleeping in a chair as well. A portal forms in the corner of the hospital room. Tails and Cream falls out of this portal. Blaze is woken up by this, but Sonic is not. He decided to listen to his mp3 player while sleeping. Tails asked Blaze to meet him outside. Tails wanted Cream to stay inside and take care of Sonic if something should come up. Tails then transported back outside of the hospital. Blaze met him there just like he asked.

"So," Tails said. "I need to know some things."

"Hmm," Blaze said. "What?"

"I know that Sonic and Amy used to argue consistently about you," Tails said. "Normally, Amy wouldn't really care if Sonic have a friend which is a girl, but you're different. What happened between you and Sonic?"

"Long story," Blaze said.

"I want to know," Tails said. "My best friend actually cried and I really don't even know why. Also, Amy has turned from friend into, well, a twisted ho. I want to know why."

"Alright," Blaze said.

Her story basically goes like this:

In 2005, when Sonic and Blaze first met, this is when Eggman was raiding her world for the Sol Emeralds. Eggman thought that they were more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds at the time. Upon finding out about their existence, Eggman decided to go get them. Tails knew this already because him and Knuckles were with Sonic at the time. Once Sonic found out about Eggman's plan, he instructed Tails to build a spaceship so they could follow Eggman in order to stop him from taking over another world. Eggman already had them beat by a few hours, so he reached the planet first. Blaze and her sister were the only two people left on the planet. Apparently, Eggman had already sent out a fleet of robots one week earlier before deciding to go there himself. The robots took care of everyone on the planet except for Blaze and her sister. They were the ones who were protected because they were the only people who could control the Sol Emeralds at that time. Eggman landed right in front of the Sol Emerald shrine. This is located on the North Pole of the planet. There is a big sheet of ice here that never melts. Only people who have a great mastery of fire are able to live here. Blaze is perfectly suited for this environment. Eggman walk straight up the shrine. It is very identical to the shrine of the Master/Chaos Emeralds, except this shrine doesn't have a Master Emerald. It has a place for one. Eggman encounters Blaze at the shrine. She already has all seven Sol Emeralds.

"You two," Eggman said while pointing. "Cat girl and your little friend, hand over the Sol Emeralds."

"Never," Blaze said. "I don't know who you are and why you want them, but I am the protector of these emerald. I will not hand them over to you."

"Suit yourself," Eggman said. "Shadow!" Shadow appears right behind the shrine. He uses Chaos Control to grab Blaze's little sister.

"Do I even need to say it," Eggman asked.

"Let go of my sister," Blaze said.

"One more step, and your sister is gone," Shadow said.

With Blaze caught in such a difficult place, she decides to hand over the Sol Emeralds to Eggman. Eggman has the biggest grin on his face whenever they fall in his hands. As soon as Eggman boards his spaceship; Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrives. Sonic is riding on one of the wings on the ship. He jumps down and lands right in front of Shadow. Shadow shoots Blaze's little sister in the head as soon as sees Sonic. The girl is dead on the spot. Blaze runs to her, but there is nothing she can do at this point. Sonic is furious. He pulls out the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic. He then gives Shadow the ass whipping of a lifetime. Super Sonic rushes at Shadow. Shadow shoots his gun, but it doesn't work. Super Sonic uses a combination of punches and kicks which knocks Shadow unconscious. He his laying on the ground. Super Sonic charges up a Chaos Control beam. Before he lets it out at Shadow, he senses a great amount of force and energy. Eggman has floated above the planet in his spaceship. It is fitted with a large device. It is a new invention Eggman built around the specifications of the Sol Emeralds. The laser should be as big as the planet now because he has the power source. Eggman blasts this laser before Tails or Knuckles could stop him. Super Sonic picked up Blaze. He then uses Chaos Control to transport to Tails' ship. Everyone watches as the laser tears the hold planet to shreds. How Shadow survived is still unknown. Eggman video messages Tails' ship.

"Hahaha," Eggman said. "The Sol Emeralds outclass the Chaos Emeralds in power. This is wonderful."

"What the hell is your problem," Super Sonic said. "Why did you have Shadow kill that little girl?"

"Because," Eggman said while pulling out his phone. His phone plays the same ring tone he currently has in the present. "I am the Eggman, that's what I am. I am the Eggman. I got the master plan, I am the Eggman."

"That song sucks," Knuckles said.

"Seriously," Tails said.

"You idiots don't know anything about good music," Eggman said. "Anyway, I'm out of here. See ya."

Eggman used hyper speed on his ship in order to fly back to their planet. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze decides to do the same thing. Eggman decides to go into hiding for exactly three years. This is where the story between Sonic and Blaze gets a little interesting. The following happened in 2005 to 2006: Sonic introduced Blaze to everyone, Blaze stayed at **Sonic's **house for a while(Sonic has his own house. Amy was against this obviously.), Sonic started visiting Blaze once she got her own place almost on a daily basis, Amy became very furious. Lets go the year 2007.

On February 14, 2007 (it should be obvious what this day is), Amy has the worst day of her life. Sonic has one of the best days of his life, but it turns to crap once Amy catches on. Sonic left from his house that day in order to buy some presents. He went to Amy's house right after returning from the city. Sonic went all out with this. He had bought chocolates, a greeting card, and some flowers. Amy left a note on her door. It was addressed to Sonic as if she knew that he would show up. The note explained that Amy would have to be out for the rest of the day. This made Sonic a little disappointed. He maybe thought that today could end all of the arguments they usually have if it went smoothly, but she wasn't around. Sonic then decides to check on his friends so he could probably pass the time. Sonic runs to Tails' house. He isn't home. Sonic runs to the shrine. Knuckles is not there either. With no one else to turn to, Sonic makes his mistake. He goes to Blaze's house.

Blaze's house is located not far from Sonic's house. It is on the outskirts of the west part of the city. Amy's father own this land, so it was actually Amy who helped Blaze get this house. Her house isn't big, but it beats the crap out of Sonic's one. It's a three bedroom/two bathroom house. It was the only place available at the time, so she had no choice but to take it. It is too big for one person to live alone in. The color of the house is purple. It was originally white, but Sonic helped her paint it. Blaze is alone on this day. That was painfully obvious. When someone ranged her doorbell, she became completely ecstatic. It was Sonic at the door with the bag of presents he bought for Amy.

"What's wrong," Blaze asked. "You look sad."

"Well," Sonic said. "Since today is a very special day, I thought that I could probably make this day go smoothly between Amy and me. This is the first time in a long while I was looking forward to meeting her. When I went to her house, she wasn't there. She won't be around for the day either. I have no one to chill with today."

"Hmm," Blaze said. "Why don't we go out today?"

"I guess," Sonic said. "We can do that since I'm free."

Now then, Knuckles and Tails are in the city. Knuckles needed a ride to the mall. Tails stayed outside in his car (and everyone keeps getting on him about being young). On Knuckles' way out of the mall, he runs across Sonic and Blaze coming into the mall.

"Uhh," Knuckles said. "Holy crap. Hahaha Sonic you playa."

"What," Sonic said.

"You know," Knuckles said. "You taking Blaze out on this day instead of Amy?"

"Well," Blaze said. "Amy isn't around today, but it isn't like that. We are just friends."

"Yeah right." Knuckles said. "No man can have a girl that's a friend. She's either your girlfriend or someone too young or old to get with. And word to the wise, Amy is here. Have fun if you run across her in the mall! I'm off like a dirty shirt."

* * *

Part 2 of Blaze's story continues in the next chapter. What do you think will happen? The next chapter will be surprising as hell.

Next Chapter: Amy the Madhog


	3. Amy the Madhog

**Chapter 3: Amy the Madhog**

"He's off like a dirty shirt," Blaze asked.

"I don't get it either," Sonic said.

"So," Blaze said. "I guess since Amy's here you probably want to go look for her."

"Ehh," Sonic said. "No, I can't ditch you. I'll make up this day with Amy on another day. You want to come to my place instead?"

Here we go. Sonic and Blaze decided to leave from the mall for obvious reasons. As it has already been mentioned, Sonic's house isn't far from Blaze's house. It is actually on the same street. Sonic's house is smaller in size. It's a two bedroom/one bath. His house is painted blue. Surprisingly enough, Sonic actually keeps his house clean. The reason being is because while Blaze used to stay with him, she would actually do it herself. Sonic never asked her too, but when he asked why she said it was her way of repaying him for letting her stay. Sonic generally gotten used to this, and now he can't stand seeing his house dirty anymore. He usually cleans it once a week. Blaze is surprised to see this once she arrives at his house.

"You actually clean the place," Blaze asked.

"Yep," Sonic said. "I kind have gotten used to it whenever you used to do it. It was so much easier to find things."

"I see," Blaze said.

Sonic takes a seat in his sofa. Blaze does so as well. In order to celebrate Sonic on him getting his own house, Tails made Sonic a gift. This gift is the sofa that Sonic currently uses. The special thing about this sofa is what it is modeled after. The sofa kind of takes the same shape as Sonic's shoes. The sofa uses the same color scheme as Sonic's shoe. It is a long rectangle. The base of the sofa is colored right down to the exact same way as Sonic's shoe: white at the bottom, red for the rest, and a white strap with a golden buckle knitted as a divider for the two matching pillows that Tails made as well (Yes, he can knit). It is large enough to fit four people. Sonic usually sleeps here instead of in his room because he finds the sofa to be very comfortable.

"Uhh," Sonic said. "I was wondering if I could get advice from you."

"About what," Blaze asked.

"You see," Sonic said. "I need to ask you about what you think I should do about my current situation. Amy and I haven't been getting anywhere lately. We always argue, well, she starts arguments."

"For what" Blaze asked. "I don't think she would be mad at you for nothing."

"Uhh," Sonic said. "It's over you basically."

"Ah," Blaze said. "Well, what do you consider me as?"

"Hmm," Sonic said. "You are a very special person to put up with all my talking. You are also a very nice person to be around. You have a nice personality and I like that about you. I consider you to be very important to me. Amy on the other hand, has been nothing but a pain lately. She hasn't been around much, and when she is all we do is argue. This has been going on for a long time, and I am tired of it."

"Well," Blaze said. "From what I am hearing, I think you should dump her."

"Wut," Sonic said. "To tell you truth, I've thought about that, but I kind of want things to go back to the way they used to be between us before she started acting like a psycho bitch. I don't know what to do. I can't go to her house tonight, but I don't want be alone either. If it couldn't be much trouble, could you spend the night?"

"Yes," Blaze said.

"Wow," Sonic said. "You said that without hesitation. Your a good friend."

Fast forward to the morning. Sonic slept on the sofa like he normally does. May I remind you about the size of this sofa. It is long enough to seat four people and it is wide enough to seat someone of Eggman's size. So when Sonic opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is the back of Blaze's head. This means that she slept with him on the sofa. Sonic actually doesn't mind. He falls right back to sleep. That was a huge mistake, a very huge mistake. You see last night once Amy returned home, she thought she was going to find Sonic there, which she obviously didn't. The reason why she thought that Sonic would be there is because she made it clear to him that she always leaves a key under the welcome mat. Sonic didn't remember this, so here he is in this position where anyone could get the wrong idea. There is no way that he could be seen right now since the door to his house is locked, right? Wrong. Amy has a copy of his key. Sonic failed, but he wont be the one to suffer. About an hour later after Sonic went back to sleep, Blaze woke up because someone was knocking on the door. Sonic didn't stir despite this. He is a very a deep sleeper. Because she like a walking zombie because she just woke up, it didn't even occur to Blaze to take a look through the peephole. Thank the lord that it isn't Amy. It's Knuckles instead.

"Wow," Knuckles said. "What happened here? Things got a little freaky?"

"No," Blaze said.

"Then," Knuckles said. "Why else would Sonic have a girl, who is tired by the looks of ya, in his crib?"

"He asked me to spend the night," Blaze said.

"Ah," Knuckles said. "Probably because he didn't want to see Amy last night because of all the constant arguing they go through and he was tired of it."

"Spot on," Blaze said.

"He asked you to stay over because I guess he trusts you and you are the only girl that he feels safe around now," Knuckles said.

"You are smart when you want to be," Blaze said.

"Damn straight," Knuckles said. "Sonic, wake yo punk ass up."

"What," Sonic asked. "You are not a pimp, so stop talking like that."

"I will be one day," Knuckles said. "Anyways, we got some business to go handle. Eggman started some crap in the city again. We have to go get Tails."

"Okay," Sonic said. "You can go ahead. I will catch up."

"Please," Knuckles said. "I run faster than you. Hahaha, I'll catch you at Tails' house."

"So," Sonic said. "You stayed this long?!!"

"Is that a problem," Blaze asked.

"Do you want Amy to knock your brains out with her hammer," Sonic asked. "She has a copy of the key to this place."

"I didn't know that," Blaze said. "And you must be crazy if you think that Amy can beat me."

"I was just worried about you," Sonic said. "It would be a shame if Amy were to mess up such a beautiful face."

"What," Blaze said.

"Nothing," Sonic said. "Well, I got to go. Lock up before you leave. I'm out like a light."

Sonic sped away before Blaze could answer his complement. Sonic was embarrassed of course. Blaze could tell because he was blushing when she asked him what. Sonic kind of let that one slipped out, but he really meant it. What Eggman has unleashed upon the city was a very simple, everyday robot that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles took care of without any problems. Eggman got his ass kicked, Sonic saved the day. It was like any other normal day. With the boring day out of the way, lets get to the awesome night. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went out in order to celebrate for beating the robot like they do almost every night. It is now midnight. From Tails' house, Knuckles and Sonic decides to go their separate ways. Knuckles is drunk, so he collapses on Tails' front yard. Tails calls Knuckles a lightweight, then he drags Knuckles into his house while waving goodbye to Sonic. Sonic laughs at what Tails said then he heads home to his own house. It seems that Sonic forgot his key so he has two options. First would be to go to Amy's house and ask her for her copy. Second would be to go to Blaze's house, which is closer, to ask her where she left the spare key. He chose the second option of course. Blaze is at her house just like Sonic hoped. He knocks on the door. Blaze opens the door and he gets an eyeful of her in a red robe. It leaves much to the imagination.

"Uhh," Sonic said. "I need to know if you have my spare key?"

"Oh my god," Blaze said. "Sorry, I don't have it. I think I lost it."

"Uhh," Sonic said.

"Sonic,"Blaze said while snapping her fingers. "I'm up here."

"Hahaha," Sonic said. "Sorry. You lost my key, huh. That means I have to go see Amy to get the other one, and I am locked out of my house."

"You can spend the night here if you want," Blaze said. "It's my way of making up for losing your key."

"I shall take you up on that offer," Sonic said.

Fast forward to next morning. Did Sonic and Blaze do anything? Key point to remember, Sonic was drunk. Anyway, after not seeing Sonic for two days, Amy decided to pay his house a visit. She uses her key to enter to find an empty home. The next most logical place in her mind is Tails' house since Sonic has stayed many nights before. Tails and Knuckles are out cold, so they don't even hear her knocking. The only thing that wakes them up is when Amy busts down the door with her hammer.

"What the," Tails said. "What's your problem?"

"Sorry," Amy said with a smile. "I knew you were home and I was knocking on the door, but you didn't answer."

"Alright," Tails said. "What do you need?"

"Did you run across Sonic last night," Amy said. "I haven't seen him in two days so I am kind of worried."

"Did you check his house," Knuckles asked. "He left us here last night."

"Yep," Amy said. "He wasn't there."

"Hmm," Tails said. "I have no idea then."

"Unless," Knuckles said. "Holy crap."

"What," Amy said.

"Nothing," Knuckles said. "Thanks for letting me chill, Tails. I got go now. See ya later."

"He sure was in a hurry," Amy said.

Knuckles ran for Blaze's house as fast as he could. Once he got there, he tried opening the door first. To his surprise, the door was unlocked. Knuckles locked the door behind him because he thought that Amy might catch on and come here as her next place to look. Knuckles can see that they are not in the living room. He then gets even more worried. He checks every part of the house except the bedrooms upstairs in the hopes that can find them anywhere else but in the one of the bedrooms. He strikes out. Knuckles is now very nervous, but he has a big grin on his face knowing that he could probably find Sonic and Blaze together. He pulls out his cellphone to get a picture of their shocked faces. On the second floor of this house, there is a hallway. The first room that Knuckles comes across on his right is the exact room he was looking for. Opening the door did not wake either Sonic or Blaze up because Knuckles did this slowly. Knuckles sees a bed which is unfixed, and a naked Sonic and Blaze on top of this. Sonic using Blaze's chest as a pillow right now. Knuckles is laughing his ass off, but silently. It is the flash from the camera that gives him away. Oddly enough this didn't wake Blaze, only Sonic opened his eyes. What he sees is obvious, so he jumps out of the bed. Blaze still didn't wake up.

"Hahahaha," Knuckles said. "You da man!"

"Shut up," Sonic said. "You will wake her up."

"Nope," Knuckles said. "She's in the sleep I like to call sex sleep. You see,"

"Forget about that," Sonic said. "Why are you here?"

"I should be asking the same question," Knuckles said.

"Listen," Sonic said. "After last night, I have decided."

"Decided what," Knuckles asked.

"I am going to break up with Amy," Sonic said.

"Megaton," Knuckles said.

"Did you take a picture of us," Sonic asked.

"Nope," Knuckles said. "I promise. I came here to tell you that Amy is looking for you."

"Alright," Sonic said. "Tell her to come here. I will be waiting."

"It's about to be on like Donkey Kong in this bitch," Knuckles said. "Nice."

Knuckles then ran to Tails' house. Amy was still there, and so is Cream as well. Knuckles has the craziest grin on his face when walks through the door. Everyone is staring at Knuckles with a confused look on their face.

"What's wrong," Tails said.

"Everyone," Knuckles said. "To Blaze's house. Don't ask any questions."

"Why," Amy said.

"Someone didn't listen," Knuckles said.

"Seriously," Cream said. "What's wrong?"

"Just come on," Knuckles said. "Oh, Tails, can I borrow your video camera?"

"Sure," Tails said.

"Alright," Knuckles said. "Let's a go."

Sonic told Blaze his decision, well, he confessed to her. Blaze took the offer happily. They talked about last night, and Sonic said that it was purely intentional and that being drunk didn't have anything to do with it. Blaze was seriously happy that this was finally happening. She almost jumped on him again (That's right. Blaze was the one to take the chance last night, and Sonic went along with it) but then he told her that Amy was coming. This stopped everything and Blaze went to go properly prepare herself for guest. She was only missing one thing, clothes. Everyone else is right outside at the moment. Knuckles is killing himself with laughter while preparing the video camera. Tails keeps asking Knuckles what is going on, but he doesn't answer. Tails is the one to knock on the door. Sonic answers and Amy's jaw literally drops. Knuckles is killing himself while filming Amy's expression. Blaze comes out from behind Sonic. Amy is still speechless. Knuckles is laughing. Tails and Cream stepped back in anticipation of Amy's reaction.

"Knuckles," Sonic said.

"I'm sorry," Knuckles said. "I couldn't resist. Let's get on with it."

"Amy," Sonic said. "I kind of don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

"Wow," Cream said. "He went straight to the point."

"Yeah," Tails said. "No beating around the bush."

"Well," Amy said. "You know what I have to say about this?"

"Here it comes," Knuckles said. "Fight, fight, fight."

"I respect your decision and I wish you two the best out of your relationship," Amy said.

"What the fuck," Knuckles said. "Let down."

Amy walks away without a tear or an outburst. Everyone is completely at a loss for words. And that's the end of the story.

"Wait," Tails said. "I knew this crap already, I just forgot about it."

"Oh yeah," Blaze said.

"You didn't help at all," Tails said. "Hold the hell up. You aren't Sonic's current girlfriend. Amy is."

"Nope," Blaze said. "Your going through memory loss?"

"Then," Tails said. "Why was Sonic at Amy's house when he got shot?"

"The Chaos Emeralds are kept there," Blaze said.

"Oh yeah," Tails said. "I just wasted my night for nothing?"

"Ehh," Blaze said. "At least it gave the readers some more clarification."

"This sucks," Tails said. "I am going to get Cream and we're leaving. See you later."

* * *

Why Tails forgot everything will be revealed later. Why Cream keeps visiting and following him will be revealed later too...

Next Chapter: Amy's Master Plan


	4. Amy's Master Plan

**Chapter 4: Amy's Master Plan**

Tails and Cream are now back at Tails' house. He is now trying to think about anything that happened during this year, and he is drawing blank.

"Tails," Cream said. "I talked to Sonic while you asked me to stay with him."

"What did he say," Tails asked.

"It seems that Blaze wants to fight Amy," Cream said.

"Obvious," Tails said. "Oh yeah, I finished that thing you asked for."

"Wut," Cream said. "I just pitched the idea. I didn't ask for it."

"But it was fun to make," Tails said. "Come with me to the underground laboratory."

Tails pulls out a book that is on his bookshelf. The book does not have a title, and it is very old. The book is hollowed out. It contains a button on the inside. Tails presses this button to open the passageway that leads to his lab. The bookshelf slides off to the right. There is an elevator behind it. Nothing is special about this elevator except for its music. The elevator cycles through music from various Sonic games each time someone uses it. The music of the day time stage for Apotos from Sonic Unleashed is what's currently playing. The buttons to select the floors to Tails' house are rings. The place only has three floors. The lab is on the last floor. Tails' lab is very simple, but huge. Since his house is located on a cliff, he has a large opening on the wall to the left. This is used for airplanes or the like. Most of his lab is space for his plane building. On the right side of the lab, this is his workroom where he builds his inventions. It is closed off by bulletproof windows with a door made with the same materials as the window. In this little room, there is a box in the corner in which he keeps inventions that are already made.

"Wow," Cream said. "You keep your house clean, but you don't clean this place much do you?"

"Ehh," Tails said. "Too big. Besides, I don't clean my house. I designed a robot for that. This place on the other hand is too huge. I fail at cleaning. Here is the invention. I call it the memory ray."

"The name is lame but it gets the point across," Cream said. "It does allow you to gain any memories that are trapped inside the brain and locked away, right?"

"Nope," Tails said. "It does that and more. It's also a mind reader. Pull back the trigger to select the mode. Here you go."

"Did you test it yet," Cream asked.

"Nope," Tails said. "I don't have anyone to test it on. It should work I think."

"Can I test it on you," Cream asked.

"I guess," Tails said. "Let me sit down first. The weapon puts you in a paralyzed state until it is stopped."

Tails pulls up a chair. Cream points the gun at Tails' head. She switches it to mind reading. The gun lets out a huge blue ray that immediately stuns Tails. The gun the shoots a blue ray to Cream's head as well. From this, she is provided a list of what Tails is thinking. The list is as follows:

Designing a robot to clean his laboratory.

What did he forget between last year and this year.

Wondering if the device actually works.

What does a pimp do.

Why does Cream visit him on a daily basis.

When will Sonic be able to leave from the hospital.

Feels stupid for not asking Blaze that before he left.

Movie

The last choice says movie because Tails is dreaming. Cream leaves that alone. She then switches to the memory function. The ray turns from blue to red. She has another mental image in her brain. There are two selections: Locked and Unlocked. It's pretty obvious what they mean so she chooses locked. There is another list:

School life: Age two to six (He finished school entirely at six)

Meeting Sonic for the first time: Age seven (Yes, he forgot this.)

Love: 2007 to early 2008.

Cream restores the third choice. She then turns off the gun. Tails wakes up.

"So," Tails said nervously. "Did it work?"

"What's wrong," Cream asked.

"Nothing," Tails said. "I hope that thing can't look at dreams," he said to himself.

"I'll know if it worked," Cream said. "So, do you remember anything?"

"That's right," Tails said. "Why did I forget that Blaze is Sonic's current girlfriend? Holy crap. I remember now."

"It worked," Cream said.

"You found that for me," Tails asked.

"Yep," Cream said.

"Thank you," Tails said. "I need to go talk to Knuckles. Want to come with me?"

"Really," Cream said with a smile. "You have never asked me to come with you before."

"It's nice to have a cute assistant," Tails said. "Let's go. Bring the gun as well."

Tails uses his watch to transport to Knuckles' current location. He did this because he knows that Knuckles can't be at the shrine at this hour because he is supposed to be a pimp, right? The portal lets them out in Knuckles' limousine. He is in it alone, drinking a martini. He current attire is a purple, leopard skin patterned coat with a white scarf and a green hat.

"What the hell," Knuckles said.

"Knuckles," Tails said. "This is important."

"Alright," Knuckles said. "I was heading home anyway. What do you need and why is Cream with you?"

"I remember now," Tails said. "Sonic and Amy were still secretly together behind Blaze's back, right? That's why Amy wasn't mad when Sonic "broke up" with her."

"Uhh," Knuckles said. "Holy crap. Sit back, I have another story for you."

"Aww come on," Tails said. "First Blaze and now you? Make it quick. Save it for another chapter."

"Alright," Knuckles said. "To make a long story short, Amy wiped your memory so you would forget about her plan."

"You mean," Tails said. "Sonic isn't involved in this?"

"Nope," Knuckles said. "This was a part of Amy's plan to kill Blaze."

"Hello," Tails said.

"Tell us the story," Cream said.

"Alright," Knuckles said. "I'll still keep it short. The fake break up was planned early on by Amy. Amy wanted Blaze out of the picture. She wanted a way to kill Blaze without Sonic knowing that she was involved in it. She went to Eggman with her idea. Apparently, Eggman went along with it because there would be no one after the Sol Emeralds anymore if Blaze was dead. There was only one request from Eggman. He wanted to bang Amy."

"Wow," Tails said. "I thought Eggman captured Amy for Sonic's attention."

"Same here," Cream said.

"Let me finish," Knuckles said. "Amy accepted the offer. Sonic found out about this because of my help. He confronted Amy and that's the reason they would argue constantly. Amy promised that she was done with that, and that she would go back to the way she was. Sonic was wrong for believing that. They would argue on a daily basis. Sonic just got tired of this which pushed him to Blaze more and more. About a week before the fake break up, Eggman had Shadow capture Sonic. The Chaos Emeralds were under his control at the time. Eggman was about to kill Sonic with a laser. He threatened Sonic to break up with Amy so everything could seem less weird to you two. Sonic refused because the dummy still liked Amy. He is also dumb for forgetting then remembering that Amy was in on this. Such a shame indeed. Anyway, fake break up, go read chapter 3. With that out of the way, did Sonic ever tell Blaze about this? Nope. Did you find out? Yep. Sonic told you, his best friend of course. Your memory was wiped the day after. You didn't even tell anyone. Sonic told me as well, I just didn't go talk to Amy about it like you did. Cream didn't know a damn thing. Alright, now Sonic decided to protect Blaze, so that's why he started to spend the day with her instead of Amy. Amy wanted Blaze dead, but not Sonic so she had to cancel her operations and accept defeat. Eggman helped her so he still wanted his part of the deal. Even through all of this, Sonic still liked Amy. Don't get me wrong, he likes Blaze more than Amy, but he still likes Amy for some reason. That is why Sonic was stunned when he saw Amy and Eggman together. Amy was actually supposed to kill Sonic instead of shoot him in the leg. She sucks at aiming. She wanted Sonic dead since she couldn't have him. That's it basically."

"That is confusing," Cream said. "According to chapter 1, Eggman called the police. Why didn't they finish Sonic off then call the police?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Knuckles said.

"Damn," Tails said. "What is Amy doing now? Shouldn't we tell Blaze this?"

"That's Sonic's choice," Knuckles said. "If Blaze were to find this out, then she would probably try to go kill Amy. She probably already does, but Sonic is stopping her. Amy has the Chaos Emeralds and she can use them. Blaze doesn't have anything at the moment."

"True," Tails said. "We should get back the Sol Emeralds for her."

"Are you out of mind," Knuckles said. "We'll be killed on the spot by Super Shadow. If only the Sol Emeralds had something like a Master Emerald as well."

"Oh well," Tails said. "Thanks for the information."

"No prob," Knuckles said. "How are you gonna get home?"

"I can transport," Tails said.

He looks to his left to notice Cream sleeping. He grabs her arm then uses the transporter to go back to his house. He is in the living room at the moment.

"Damn," Tails said. "Now what? I'll call Vanilla to see if she can come get her."

He first walks to his door to notice that it is open. He left it open, so he went to close it. A note was left on his door.

"Tails, I'm am sorry for asking this of you at the last second but can Cream stay with you for a month or two? I will be gone for a while and I can't take Cream with me. Thanks"

"What the fuck," Tails said. "Did Vanilla just ditch Cream? By the looks of this letter, it may be permanent. Wow. What do I do?"

"My mother ditched me," Cream said.

"Weren't you sleeping," Tails asked. "Do you know why she ditched you?"

"Alright," Cream said. "I have a story for you."

"Noooooooooo," Tails said. "Tell me later. Not now. Too many stories in one day. I have some things to figure out. For starters, I only have one bedroom."

"That shouldn't be problem," Cream said. "Or are you nervous?"

"Uhh," Tails said.

"You did call me your cute little assistant," Cream said. "That means you like me, right?"

"Uhh," Tails said.

"Don't make me pull out the memory ray," Cream said.

"Alright," Tails said. "I do."

"I knew it," Cream said. "Let's go to bed and I will tell you the story there."

"Alright," Tails said. "This has been a weird day, and I am tired. This chapter was boring as hell."

* * *

Weird chapter... The Master Sol Emerald will be looked for in the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Missing Emerald


	5. Missing Emerald

**Chapter 5: Missing Emerald**

I'm running out of ideas for naming the chapters....

Today is a very special day. This is the day that Sonic gets out of the hospital. It happened at around seven in the morning. Sonic was very happy to get out of his cast. He ran around the hospital twenty times. Blaze went to her house after this. Sonic decided to pay Tails a visit. He ran to Tails' house with a huge smile on his face. Upon reaching Tails' house, Sonic stretches on his front lawn first. Sonic then knocks on the door. This wields no response. Sonic tries the doorbell. The doorbell plays part of the Green Hill Zone music. This still wields no response. Sonic realizes that it is kind of early, but he is too happy to care. He pulls out the spare key Tails gave him (it's a long story) to open the door. He runs for the elevator. The random song this time is the instrumental to His World. Sonic went to Tails' lab. Tails is in here preparing his Tornado for outer space.

"Tails," Sonic said.

"You got out of the hospital," Tail asked.

"Yep," Sonic said. "I'm back and better than ever."

"So," Tails said. "What are gonna do now?"

"I want to kick Eggman's ass of course," Sonic said. "I don't know where to find him. I guess I will take it easy until he starts messing around with the city again."

"I forgot to ask you," Tails said. "Blaze doesn't have her Sol Emeralds, right? Does the Sol Emeralds have something like a Master Emerald as well."

"Yes," Sonic said. "She told me this story while I was in the hospital. You see."

"Please," Tails said. "No stories! Anyway, Knuckles and I came up with a plan. Maybe if we can find this emerald, we could track down the Sol Emeralds which would lead us to Eggman."

"That is why you should have listened to my story," Sonic said. "Only Blaze's little sister could control it. It would be useless to us."

"We could at least try," Tails said.

"I guess," Sonic said. "Anything happened to you while I was hospitalized?"

"Nope," Tails said. "Nothing has changed."

The doorbell rings to Tails' house. Sonic agrees to get the door for him since he is working on the Tornado. Sonic took the stairs this time. It was way faster than waiting in the elevator. He made it to the door in under a minute. He opens the door to find Cream with many bags and cases.

"What's all this," Sonic asked.

"You are out of the hospital," Cream asked.

"Don't worry about that right now," Sonic said. "I shall help with all of this stuff."

Cream orders Sonic to take this stuff up to Tails' bedroom. Sonic is able to carry all seven bags. He takes the stairs. Sonic runs up them and down them in under a minutes. Cream claps for him.

"You must be real happy to be out of the hospital," Cream said.

"Uhh," Sonic said. "Answer my previous question, now."

"My mother abandoned me," Cream said. "She asked Tails to take me since I spend so much time with him and everything."

"Oh," Sonic said. "I thought something was going on between you two."

"Uhh," Cream said.

"No response," Sonic said.

"Ehh," Cream said. "He did call me his cute assistant."

"What kind of games were you playing," Sonic asked. "Hahaha. I got to go get Blaze. See ya."

Sonic now faces a strong dilemma. He has to make it to Blaze's house, which is on the other side of the city. Sonic doesn't run through the city. Instead, he decides to stick to the fields that surrounds the city. Kind of a smart move, until he runs into Shadow. Sonic is about halfway to Blaze's house when he comes across Shadow kneeling down in front of a tombstone. Sonic actually stops behind a tree. He watches Shadow pull out a flower. He places it on the tombstone. Shadow then pulls out the Blue Chaos Emerald. Sonic originally wasn't going to act, but Shadow pulling out a Chaos Emerald gave him a great reason. Sonic steps from behind the tree. Shadow hears this. He turns around to notice Sonic standing there with a serious expression and his hands curled up into a fist.

"Hand over that Chaos Emerald," Sonic said.

"You want me to put you back in the hospital," Shadow asked.

"Shut up," Sonic said. "Cry baby."

"You are asking for it," Shadow said. Shadow tosses the Chaos Emerald in the air. He catches it then yells Chaos Control. Sonic was already running towards him. Shadow zips by him while holding the Chaos Emerald in his right hand. He actually puts the Chaos Emerald in Sonic's face. Sonic doesn't notice this until Shadow appears by the tree. Sonic is now in front of the tombstone. Shadow has a big grin on his face. Sonic normally wouldn't bother with this, but he needs that Chaos Emerald. Sonic goes for a homing attack. Shadow meets him in the air with the same thing so they cancel out. Sonic is right back in front of the tombstone again. Sonic turns around to look at it. Before Sonic could even read it, Shadow tries to stop him.

"Do not look at that," Shadow said while running towards Sonic. This is what Sonic wanted. While Shadow is running towards Sonic, Sonic runs towards him. Sonic is able to snatch the Chaos Emerald out of Shadow's right hand.

"What the," Shadow said. "You bastard."

"I don't know what's on that thing," Sonic said. "But it must be something you are embarrassed about. I would finish beating the black off of you, but I don't have the time. Chaos Control!"

"Is Sonic racist," Shadow asked.

Sonic transported himself to Blaze's house. Blaze is not here. Knocking on her door doesn't get a response. Sonic transports right back to Tails' lab. Tails is actually wiping off the Tornado since he finished it. Tails made the Tornado bigger this time around. It is like a spaceship you could say. Sonic is actually impressed.

"Wow," Sonic said. "You little geek."

"Yep," Tails said. "I made it bigger and prepared it for space travel."

"Cool," Sonic said. "Look what I got." Sonic pulls out the Blue Chaos Emerald.

"How did you get it," Tails asked.

"I took it from Shadow," Sonic said.

"Did you beat him," Tails said.

"No," Sonic said. "I tricked him into it. I didn't have the time to beat him. Blaze wasn't at her house."

"I called her," Tails said. "She is in the kitchen with Cream."

"Really," Sonic said. "Holy crap. I smell. I smell chili dogs." Sonic runs for the kitchen. Knuckles came in through where Tails drives his planes out. Knuckles glided here.

"Yo," Knuckles said. "I got the skillz to pay the billz."

"Shut up," Tails said. "Speak properly."

"Alright," Knuckles said. "I wonder if my hoes can do well without me..."

"What," Tails asked.

"Nothing," Knuckles said.

Shadow was very pissed that Sonic took his Chaos Emerald. Shadow now has to find a way to get back to Eggman's base. It is underwater. Shadow radios Eggman about this. Eggman actually orders Shadow to come back with the Chaos Emerald or don't at all. Shadow is mad, but he has no choice. Shadow doesn't know where Tails lives so he is kind of in a problem. Shadow runs to Sonic's house. Sonic isn't home of course. Shadow spindashes through Sonic's door. Shadow goes through Sonic's house in search of him but comes up empty. Shadow then decides to stay at Sonic's house until he returns. Shadow lies down on Sonic's special sofa then falls asleep.

Tails is busy right now explaining the plan that he has to Blaze. Sonic interjects.

"Hold up," Sonic said. "Sorry to kill all of your work, but I have a Chaos Emerald now. We can find Eggman who should have the Sol Emeralds."

"Wow," Tails said. "It took me hours to fix the Tornado..."

"Ehh," Sonic said. "It will come in handy for something."

"Do you have any idea where he is," Knuckles asked.

"Nope," Sonic said. "I can run around the city in under ten minutes. I'm sure the Chaos Emerald will react if Eggman is in the area. Maybe I'll call you guys if I find a spot."

"Alright," Knuckles said. "Don't get shot by Amy again, hahaha."

"I hate you," Sonic said. Sonic left out of Tails' lab after that. Sonic went back to the spot where he found Shadow. He figured that Eggman's place would be close to here. The Chaos Emerald doesn't react near the tree or the tombstone. Sonic runs east from this direction. This takes Sonic to the beach. Sonic stops to see if the Chaos Emerald will react. Nothing is happening. Sonic continues to run along the beach. He runs along the whole beach without the Chaos Emerald doing anything. Sonic then walks towards the ocean. He puts the Chaos Emerald in the water. The Chaos Emerald then starts to react. Sonic was surprised, as he was cleaning the Chaos Emerald. Sonic reaches for his watch. He thinks that it looks different, but he doesn't care. He switches his watch to the communication function. A microphone comes out of the watch.

"Are you there," Sonic said to the watch.

"Yes," Eggman said.

"What the," Sonic said. "I knew this wasn't the watch that Tails made for me. It's supposed to have a little picture of me using my arms as arms for the watch. Although, this watch has the same operating system... Why do I have one of your watches?"

"Hohoho," Eggman said. "I have your watch. They were switched when you were shot and you fainted. I am currently wearing it. I overheard the conversation between you and Tails. The Sol Emerald have something like a Master Emerald. I shall be going to Blaze's planet now. Tell Amy I said what's up, hahaha. Oh wait, she is with me, hahaha."

"You bastard," Sonic said. The ground begins to shake. Sonic loses his balance then falls into the sand. Eggman's spaceship is rising from under the ocean. Eggman has made a few changes to it. It looks like a space shuttle. With no way to contact Tails, Sonic decides to take the matter into his own hands. Sonic uses Chaos Control in order to get onto Eggman's spaceship. He lands on the bridge. That was pretty bad, for Eggman has all of his weapons here. Sonic looks back. They are in outer space now. The planet is becoming a small, blue ball. Sonic then looks ahead. Eggman has all of his weapons out and ready for Sonic. Eggman is in his control room. It is surrounded by glass and Eggman and Amy are watching Sonic from this. Sonic starts to run towards Eggman with a grin on his face.

Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, and Cream are all in Tails' living room waiting on Sonic's call. It has been thirty minutes.

"What is taking so long," Knuckles said.

"Do you think something happened," Cream said.

"Hmm," Tails said. "I can transport to Sonic's location, but I can only take one other person with me. I need to make more of my special watches. Only Sonic and I have one."

"I want to go," Blaze said.

"Alright," Tails said. "Cream, you prepare the Tornado. We'll go to Sonic's location."

"Cream knows how to fly the Tornado," Knuckles asked.

"Yes," Cream said.

"Weird," Knuckles said.

Tails pressed a button on his watch. Blaze and him are sucked into a portal.

Sonic is currently running through Eggman's robots. Two robots are shooting at him. Sonic uses his homing attack to take care them. Another robot appears when the other two robots blow up. Sonic jumps into the air. He spins rapidly enough to form a tornado. The robot is lifted up into the air. Sonic runs from there. Six robots appear. Three on the left and three to the right. Sonic keeps running instead. He increases his running speed to almost supersonic. The robots are not able to keep up with up him so Sonic skates by without being it. Sonic is very close to Eggman's chamber now. Shadow appears from a trap door right in front of Sonic. Sonic slows to a stop.

"You will not get any further," Shadow said.

"Alright," Sonic said. "I guess I could beat you right now."

"I want to see you try it," Shadow said. This Shadow is a clone of the real Shadow, but Sonic doesn't know this.

Shadow jumps into the air. He uses Chaos Spear. Two purple beams of light form in his hands. He shoots them at Sonic. Sonic charges a spin dash. The beams are reflected. One went to the left and the other to the right. Sonic wants to get this over with quickly, so he decides to use the Chaos Emerald. Sonic pulls out the Chaos Emerald. He uses Chaos Control. Sonic is moving so fast that Shadow doesn't even notice. Sonic appears right in front Shadow. He kicks Shadow. Shadow flies into the glass wall from which Eggman and Amy are watching. Sonic jumps into the air. He then disappears because of his blinding speed. Before Shadow could even fall down from in front of the glass, Sonic meets Shadow in the air and punches him through the glass. Shadow flies through the glass and he lands right behind Eggman. Shadow is unconscious. Sonic is about to jump through the hole he made in the glass, but before he can make it through Tails and Blaze lands right on top of Shadow.

"What the," Sonic said. "Stand back, guys. Eggman is trying to go after the Master Sol Emerald. He even has my watch. The Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, and the Sol Emeralds, where are they?"

"Hahaha," Eggman said. "You think you can take me?"

"Yes," Sonic said. "I can take you."

"Which is why I'm not going to fight you," Eggman said.

"Then who," Sonic said.

"I will," Amy said while pulling out her hammer.

"What the hell," Tails said.

"Ehh," Sonic said. "It goes against everything I stand for. I can't fight Amy, even if she's been a total bitch. Why do you want to fight me anyway?"

"Because," Amy said. "If I can't have you, then no one can."

"What the," Sonic said. "Hold on, you still like me? Why are you working for Eggman?"

"It's too late now," Amy said.

"Wait," Blaze said. "I have been waiting for this for a long time."

"Blaze," Sonic said. "You will fight her for me?"

"This is personal," Blaze said.

"Just what I expected," Amy said. "Bring it on, cat."

Eggman left out of the room in his chair. It can fly. Sonic follows. He orders Tails to stay behind and pilot the ship.

* * *

Two things will be answered next chapter, why is Knuckles a pimp currently and will Knuckles stay a pimp after he finds a person...

Next Chapter: The Cat and the Bat


	6. The Cat and the Bat

**Chapter 6: The Cat and the Bat**

Sonic is running after Eggman's flying chair. Eggman went straight to the room where he keeps everything in order to grab the various emeralds and transport off of the ship. Sonic was able to keep up with the chair. This room is located towards the back of Eggman's ship. Eggman enters from the top since he is in his flying chair. Sonic spindashes through the wall. He meets Eggman here who is standing in front of the glass dome which contains the emeralds. He doesn't even notice that Sonic is behind him. Sonic sneaks behind Eggman. He grabs Eggman from behind around his neck. Sonic holds Eggman by his pants. Eggman screams. Sonic kicks Eggman in the ass. He flies out of the room from the hole that Sonic made. Sonic homing attacks the glass dome to break it open. He grabs the Chaos Emeralds along with the Master Emerald. He cannot pick up the Sol Emeralds, since he doesn't have a place to put them. Sonic puts the Sol Emeralds in a plastic bag. He carries these over his shoulder. He runs back to see how the fight is coming along.

When Eggman was kick out of the room, he became pretty worried. All of those emeralds were used to power his spacecraft. Without them, the craft would cease to function. They are very close to Blaze's planet. So close that it is can be seen. Eggman begins to worry. He runs to the bridge of his enormous spacecraft. He pulls out his radio to call for help. A smaller jet which Rouge is currently driving, drops down to pick up Eggman. He orders her to fly back to the original planet. This is bad. About one hour into their flight, they come across the jet that Cream and Knuckles are in. Eggman orders Rouge to take it down. She does anyway since she doesn't know who is in the jet. Cream is the one controlling everything. Knuckles is just watching. He is sitting in the chair right next to her. A dogfight is now taking place. It is not much of a fight, since Rouge sucks at piloting. Cream has been receiving lesson from Tails. This helped a lot. As she was able to take down the other jet without a problem. Knuckles cheers while patting her on the head. He then orders her to save whoever was in the jet. Cream drives up to close to notice Rouge floating in space. Eggman is gone. He must transported out of there. I wonder why he didn't do that in the first place. Cream sucks her in with a device that is on the jet. Knuckles goes to see what's wrong her while Cream pilots the ship. Rouge is in a room to the back of the jet. Tails made this room for medical purposes. Rouge is in here on a bed. Knuckles is kneeling down on the side of the bed.

"Hmm," Knuckles said. "Aren't you supposed to be, you know, dead? Not just because of you surviving a jet explosion but also because I though Eggman killed you about four years ago."

"Ehh," Rouge said. "Long story. By the way, it's been so long. What have you been doing with me?"

"Uhh," Knuckles said. "I'm a..."

"You can tell me," Rouge said.

"I'm a pimp," Knuckles said.

"Wut," Rouge said.

Sonic ran back to the control room. On his way there, he hears glass breaking. He looks up to notice someone flying out of the control room through the glass window. It is Blaze. It seems as though she is getting her ass handed to her by Amy. She lands right in front of Sonic. Sonic is shocked by the thought of Blaze losing to Amy. Blaze struggles to get up. She looks on her side to notice Sonic standing there. Without saying a word, he empties out the bag of Sol Emeralds he has. Blaze doesn't use them. She wants the fight to be fair. Amy jumps through the hole that Blaze made. She lands right in front of Blaze. She pulls out her hammer. Blaze prepares to block it, but she hits Sonic instead. Sonic is caught off guard by this. He drops the Chaos Emeralds. Amy picks them up. Sonic is confused since Amy shouldn't be able to use them, but she can. She turns white. Her hammer changes. It become glass sort of. She gains a white aura around her. Blaze is speechless. Tails is watching from above. He whispers a short what the fuck. Sonic decides to speak up.

"What is going on," Sonic asked. "How is this happening? You are not supposed to be able to do this at all."

"Hmm," Super Amy said. "It's kind of obvious."

"Wait," Sonic said. "If what you are saying is true and if what I'm thinking is right. Damn it, I'm getting nowhere. Explain."

Tails gets on radio. He tells everyone to prepare for a crash landing. They have gotten to close to Blaze's planet. Gravity is sucking them in. Tails doesn't have the slightest idea as to how to open the landing gear on Eggman's spacecraft. Sonic, Blaze, and Amy have all ran back into the control room. Tails tries to make the best landing possible. They land on the southern part of Blaze's planet. This part is a water palace. It is a city made of mostly glass with many fountains and pools and such. More to the south is the coast with the ocean and the beach. Upon landing, Tails asks if everyone is alright. Sonic, Amy, and Blaze are okay. They leave out of the craft to notice that they are standing on the beach. In front of them is the water palace. Tails pulls out his watch.

"Wait," Sonic said. "I don't have my watch. Take me with you!"

"No," Tails said. "I will make you and Blaze another watch. You have to stay here and make sure that they don't kill each other since you guys have to survive here until I get back."

"Okay," Blaze said. "It won't be too bad."

"Heh," Sonic said. "Please, come back as soon as possible. How long will it take?"

"A week maybe for one watch," Tails said.

"Aww, come on," Sonic said.

"Ehh," Tails said. "FHUTA one of them. Peace." Tails transports back with his watch.

"FHUTA," Sonic said. "Isn't that Internet speak? I thought that was prohibited by the rules of this site... Oh yeah, we can leave if Amy gives up the Chaos Emeralds."

"Not gonna happen," Amy said.

"Come on," Sonic said. "We can go home. You can do whatever the hell you do and I can finally relax knowing that I have the emeralds once again. This story can end."

"Nah," Amy said. "Too early."

"Oh well I guess," Blaze said. "Follow me into the palace."

Tails went back to his workshop. He goes to work immediately on two of his special watches. Right before he actually gets started, Cream flies into the workshop through hole Tails made in the cliff. Tails stays behind the glass where he continues to work. He is listening to an mp3 player which is on his watch. He is sitting at a table currently working on another watch for Sonic. He has ceased operation on Sonic's old watch which means that it useless to Eggman now. The watch takes so long to make because of what's included in the watch. Tails has outfitted these watches of his with the following: both analog and digital watches, gps tracking, web browser, 4 gb sold state drive, mp3 player, bluetooth, and the most important part – the transporter. It took Tails years in order to perfect the design so it could be the size of a wrist watch. There is a button on the side for the transporter. Everything else is controlled by touchscreen. Cream knocks on the glass dome. Tails can't hear it since he is listening to music. She enters anyway. He doesn't even pick his head up to notice that someone has walked in since he is design the watch. Cream attacks him from behind, well, she hugs him. Tails turns around while taking off his earphones.

"What's up," Tails asked.

"Nothing," Cream said. "We found Rouge while we were in space."

"Really," Tails said. "Where are they?"

"Knuckles asked me to drop them off at the shrine," Cream said. "What happened with Sonic?"

"Blaze and Amy got into a fight," Tails said. "We crashed landed on Blaze's planet. Amy has control over the Chaos Emeralds so they can't get back unless I make another watch or Amy gives up the emeralds."

"Oh," Cream said. "You will work straight until this is fixed?"

"Uhh," Tails said. "Yeah... What's with the question?"

"It's just that we have the free time now and," Cream said.

"I get it," Tails said. "Hmm, Sonic can wait..."

"Yay," Cream said. "We shall go out tonight."

Blaze led Sonic and Amy to the water palace. She took them to the house that is located on the end of this palace. It is not that huge. The place is painted white. Nothing is really known about it's past or why it is the only house in the water palace. All that is known is that the place was built was built in honor of some water goddess. Anyway, Blaze said that they could stay here until Tails returned or until Amy stopped being a bitch. This place is small as in the rooms it contains. Only two bedooms, one living room, one bathroom, and one kitchen are in this house. Sonic actually decided to stay away from this place for a while. He wanted to go for a run in order to clear his head. He is on the beach. He is taking this run in order to clear his head. He is stuck for a minimum of two weeks with his current girlfriend and his bitch of an ex-girlfriend, which he still actually kind of likes by the way, on a deserted water palace. Everything is going wrong with him right now, and the fact that he hates water but is surrounded by it makes him even more nervous. Sonic is sitting atop the ruins of the crash landing. He is watching the sunset. He has his hands on his face. He is hoping that Tails can make those watches and fast. Once the sun sets, he runs back to the house. He enters it while sighing. No one is in the living room. This is a good thing. Sonic decides to take a nap on the sofa, but he can't sleep. Too many things are on his mind. Well, he won't have to worry about until tomorrow, and this thought helped him go to sleep.

Now then, Cream dropped Knuckles and Rouge at the shrine. From here, Knuckles called for a limousine. Once inside, Rouge is very impressed. Rouge asked him why did he start doing all of this. Knuckles avoids the answer every time by beating around the bush. He can't answer because of his foolish pride, but he does say something important.

"You know," Knuckles said. "I really want to leave this business. Eggman stole the Master Emerald from me and I had no idea. Protecting the Master Emerald is supposed to be my job and now I can do it in style since I have the money."

"'Why did you do this in the first place," Rouge asked. "The Knuckles I know wouldn't do something like this."

"Well," Knuckles said. "Alright, I'll tell you. How can put this... It is because of you. I lost you which means I didn't know what to do which means I became a pimp which has worked out pretty well for me. Hahaha, I'm rich bitch."

"Ha," Rouge said. "You really missed me... Well then, will you stop this?"

"Yes," Knuckles said. "I can now."

* * *

Nothing to say.

Next Chapter: The Island Hedeghog


End file.
